


Lazy Nights

by StylishChocobutt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompto needs to learn that phones have a silent setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylishChocobutt/pseuds/StylishChocobutt
Summary: Prompto's love of Noctis and love of King's Knight collide when he accidentally wakes the Prince in the middle of the night.





	Lazy Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Numinoceur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinoceur/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Numinoceur ^^ ~ Who really shouldn't encourage me to write at this time of night.

The screen’s pretty bright against the darkened bedroom, lighting up the immediate area as Prompto presses down on the ever-familiar King’s Knight application icon. There’s a soft murmur, and a tug on the sheets as he feels movement aside him. Or, more accurately, beneath him, as Noctis fidgets in his sleep. Okay, so maybe he should be sleeping too and maybe, just maybe, he shouldn’t be sitting up just to watch his boyfriend doze – but hell, it’s totally adorable, and if Prompto had a death wish, he’d have snapped a photo already.

It’s not the first time Noct’s fallen asleep after their late-night shenanigans, but hey, it’s the first time Prompto’s still full of energy, energy he isn’t about to waste on sleep. Nope, being the bundle of joy he is, he’s going to log onto King’s Knight and kick Noct’s ass on the latest dungeon.

There’s a brief shrill noise as the 8-bit theme tune blares from the device, and with a start Prompto very nearly drops it; swiftly turning down the volume before sparing a glance at Noct.

Nope, hadn’t even stirred. Big surprise.

His character’s just levelled up so he’s got a bunch of cool new stuff which he quickly equips before buying potions and phoenix downs. There’s this one character in his party, a gunslinger, that keeps dying and it’s getting stupid. That, and one of the other characters has a habit of standing on its mount instead of riding it. So yeah, the games a bit buggy, but hey, it’s great to play with friends.

It’s great to play with Noct.

But, with his best buddy snoring away, he’s got to face the dungeon boss on his own. He can totally do that, easy!

A good frustrating hour passes as he desperately taps away at the device, resurrecting the pesky gunslinger and shielding himself with the larger-than-life tough guy on his team. Eventually, the boss succumbs, and Prompto’s throwing a fist up in the air and-

Cheers.

Oops.

“-..s’early Prom.”

Double oops.

Turning his gaze away from the phone and to Noct – who he’s still led against – he grins sheepishly.

“Oh, uh! Sorry dude, guess I got a little carried away.” He apologises, immediately glad of the low light hiding his reddened embarrassment on his cheeks.

Noct’s squinting slightly though, as he opens his eyes and focuses on the blond, moving one hand to cover the bright screen that’s clearly intent on assaulting his vision. He shifts position slightly, which isn’t easy with Prompto sprawled over him, but he manages it, pulling himself free from the blond and turning onto his side instead.

Prompto does the same, and apparently has the smarts to switch his phone’s screen temporarily off.

There’s a brief, heart fluttering moment as Noct leans forward and their lips collide in a lazy kiss, a sweet and tender one that’s all too brief before the prince is pulling away again and settling down against the pillows.

It’s a kiss that has Prompto’s heart jumping in his chest and heat rises to his cheeks. It’s something pure, affectionate, and simple; but it has his head spinning every time. There’s a lazy smile on Noct’s lips - one that’s soft enough to melt the blond - as he continues,

“Go to sleep, Prom.” And with that, he’s closing his eyes.

“Easy for you to say bud.” Prompto chuckles, shaking his head before settling against the adjacent pillow. There’s no response to his quick comment, and by the slow rise and fall of the prince’s chest, Prompto’s pretty damn sure he’s already asleep again.

There’s something silently appealing to the sight before him; Noct’s rarely relaxed and peaceful, especially during the day. He doesn’t talk about it much, but Prompto’s pretty sure that the constant pressure of prince-ly duties atop a ton of exams and homework gets to the guy, so seeing him content, eyes closed and lips slightly parted with quiet breaths,

Well, that’s something beautiful in itself.

There’s a slight gap in the curtains of Noct’s apartment, enough to have the moon cascading down on the aptly-named prince, illuminating his features in a soft glow and only furthering Prompto’s adoration of how lucky he is. Sure, he’d crushed on Noct since...

Well, since forever really.

But it had taken all the courage in the world for him to finally say something; and sure, there’d been alcohol involved (a lot of alcohol, for that matter) but a few drunken sloppy kisses later, Prompto had completely and utterly fallen in love. 

He’d expected it to just be a one-time thing, but then there was the time after the movies, or the time they’d skipped class,

Eventually it had become something. 

It had become _everything._

Carefully moving his phone up to his face, Prompto turns the screen on and quickly adjusts the brightness before tapping the camera icon. There’s another small ‘click’ as he snaps a photo of sleeping beauty, flicking to the gallery before grinning at the result. Yeah, that’s a keeper. He’ll just have to be careful not to let Noct spot that photo if he gets ahold of his phone any time soon.

Turning the device to silent and switching the screen off, Prompto rolls over and sets it on the bedside table.

Moving to face Noct again, there’s a brief smile apparent on the blond’s lips before he closes his eyes and joins the prince in blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think, though! I might do more than one chapter, but for now, it's a one-shot.


End file.
